


oh afterglow, thank you for keeping me

by SaturdayShakedown



Series: afterfiend [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, i might be on a roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: part 2/supplement of i want you (no i need you to stay).
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: afterfiend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	oh afterglow, thank you for keeping me

Snuggled under the warm cover together, the second kiss was gentle, yet desperate and continuous. Nikki was airily brushing her fingers across Alexa's stomach, butt and legs, and they both seemed to want to get closer than was physically possible. Was Alexa in...a mood? It's been so long...she'd find out soon enough. She loved having Nikki touch her for whatever reason it was. She knew if she asked Nikki to stop she would. 

Alexa started sliding her hands across Nikki's back, which managed to pull her even closer. They were so close now their breasts were snugly pressed together. Alexa felt Nikki's nipples harden against her through her thin tank top. That made her feel a tingle in her groin. Maybe she did want this after a bit of being turned off from anything to do with sex since the Fiend. 

The kisses got hungrier. Alexa had bitten Nikki's bottom lip, only for Nikki for pull away with that Nikki-Brand beam and a quiet "Does Lexi want something?" Alexa could only manage a nod.

"Tops off? That's nice and slow...." 

Alexa nodded again. She doesn't know why she's speechless and why she felt like this was their first time. 

"I'll go first..."

Nikki's breasts were supple and her skin was delicate, her nipples still erect. Alexa caught herself staring. Her vision was half-cloudy.

"Want to start like we used to?"

"Mhm." She managed a sound this time. 

She pulled herself down so that her mouth would reach Nikki's nipple, and began to suck gingerly. 

"Tell me...if you want to stop baby...this feels so nice....thank you..." 

Nikki was purring at a whisper level into the top of Alexa's head, peppering it with kisses. The sucking turned to biting and every once in a while a soft yelp would escape Nikki's lips. Alexa's heat was getting harder to hide. She stops to Nikki's quiet protest, only to take off her own shirt. 

"Little bird...I can smell your sweet cunt...can I...just...." The waistband of Alexa's pajama pants had a tie in the middle, and Nikki was fidgeting with it. 

"I want you so much Nikki Cross." Alexa said bluntly. "But I'm lazy and so, so comfy and warm. Ruin my panties and maybe even these pants. The sheets even." Blunt again. 

Nikki had a feral side. It was no secret. But a quieter version of that side snapped to the front at Alexa's curt request.

She started to kiss Alexa again, except much, much harder. She forced a thigh between Alexa's legs into her center. Burning, wet, ready just for her, Nikki's favorite. She was shocked and honored Alexa even wanted sex this soon. After all this nonsense, part of which that she herself had caused, Alexa was starting to trust her again.

Alexa was needily grinding her cunt on Nikki's plush thigh, wanting direct contact but knowing she'd have to wait. Her mewls of pleasure were starting to get louder and louder. In the midst of her own satisfaction, Alexa acted on an impulse. She slipped her hand down Nikki's boxers and into her underwear. Nikki was drenched too. 

"Lexi!! I was...supposed to go first....silly...." 

Nikki was laughing at the same time as she groaned from satisfaction of Alexa caressing her core.

"Touch me then. Stop teasing." 

While Alexa inserted a finger and kept Nikki's clit busy, Nikki slid her own middle and pointer finger into Alexa's waiting mouth. Alexa sucked and drooled all over her hand, she knew that's what she had to do to get what she wanted. This was their old routine.

"Good girl....nice and....wet now...." Nikki's words were broken up by her own moans and murmurs. 

Nikki touching Alexa finally felt like drinking water after coming in from a day at the beach where you forgot your concession money. They both really needed that. Touching each other. Leaving wet spots all over the bed and their clothes. Making up for lost time. 

Alexa was being so fucked and so hard with Nikki's fingers and returning the favor that she forgot they were still fully dressed on the bottom. 

"Soon...I'm gonna....cum soon..." 

"Lexi, please don't stop...let's cum....together...."

Alexa grinned so big she felt like her jaw could break.

"Please..." 

Curling up into each other's forms, doing what they needed to do to push each other over the edge, their orgasms hit them at the same time like an entire box of rocks. The room was filled with the sounds of scattered sighs and "I love yous". 

"Fuck." Alexa started smiling and laughing. Freely. "I get to marry you."

"And I get to spend the rest of my life with a goddess who survived a demon attack. Isn't that the coolest?"

Later that week, Alexa found a cat puppet in a toy store. She bought it because she thought it's cute. It doesn't haunt the house. She asks Nikki to name it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah oops they had morning sex sorry LMAO


End file.
